Kingdom Keepers extras
by kingdomkeepers365
Summary: This is a collection of just for fun Kingdom Keepers things that I will constantly update.


**A/N: Hey all. This is kingdom keepers extras, a collection of just for fun Kingdom keepers things created by me. This entry is part of a ****collection called Kingdom Keepers movie scenes where I map out some book scenes from the actual book and my stories and what they would look like in a movie, along with ****what song would be playing. This movie scene is for the first part of book three, chapter forty-six, where all of the keepers believe Wayne to be dead. If you haven't heard the ****song, look it up on Youtube. Enjoy!**

_I'll always remember you by Hannah Montana Begins to play_

_During Intro: _Wanda(Patricia Heaton):I just can't believe he's gone.

Song: I always knew this day would come that we'd be standing one by one _during this line we see each of the keepers' faces and Wanda's face crying_

With our future in our hands so many dreams so many plans _We see the entire room_

I always knew after all these years there'd be laughter _A memory of Wayne(Dick Van Dyke)laughing_

There'd be tears_ fade to everyone crying_

_Music gets softer(backround) but never thought I'd walk away with so much joy but so much pain_

_At the same time as music:_ Charlene (Peyton List): Well, we won

Finn (Arthur Bowen): It doesn't matter

_Music gets louder again:_ Song: Well it's so hard to say goodbye _We see Wanda break into tears_

Yesterday's gone I gotta keep movin on _We see Wayne and fade to entire group in group hug_

I'm so thankful for the moments _We see a memory of the kids with Wayne happy after seeing the power of Walt'_s _pen. It is brief and then fades to Charlene hugging Maybeck(Carlon Jeffery) and crying_

So glad I got to know you: _A memory of Finns first cross over and seeing Wayne fades to Amanda(Zendaya) with her head on Finn's shoulder, crying_

The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph: _ a memory of Philby(Jake Short) fighting OTs with Wayne fades to Willa(Ryan Newman) hugging Philby and crying_

And hold you in my heart forever I'll Always remember you: _A memory of Wanda at age 5 hugging a younger Wayne fades to Wanda crying_

13 Nas _Wanda drops the kids off at Epcot_

Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look _The kids stand at the entrance to Epcot holding hands and looking at each other sadly_

And there we are on every page memories I'll always save _Wanda comes into her apartment, puts down her keys, plops down on the couch and begins to cry_

Up ahead all the open doors who knows what we're heading towards_ The kids are in epcot, Amanda and Jess(Allison Ashley Arm) with their heads on each other's shoulders, Charlene and Willa the same, and Maybeck Philby and Finn together with their hands in their pockets_

I wish you love I wish you luck for you the world just opens up, It's so hard to say goodbye: _Wanda looks at a picture of Wayne, touches her hand to her lips and then to the picture, looks at it again and begins to cry_

Yesterdays gone we gotta keep moving on: _A memory of Wayne dancing with Wanda at her sweet 16 fades to Wanda's teary face_

I'm so thankful for the moments _a memory of Maybeck and Charlene in mission space watching the video of Wayne fades to Charlene crying._

So glad I got to know you _A memory of Wayne and the kids on the bus on their way to Hollywood studios with Wayne fades to Amanda crying while hugging Je_ss

The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph: _A memory of Wayne with all of the kids fades to Willa and Philby crying_

And hold you in my heart forever, I'll always remember you: _A memory of Wayne moving Wanda's tassle at her graduation fades to Wanda's teary face_

Interlude lines _Finn approaches the lost and found pauses and goes. He opens the cabinet and pulls out the fob and Wayne's sweater. He looks at Wayne's sweater, we see a tear fall down his face_

Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on _Finn is walking through the abandoned Epcot slowly_

I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya: _The memory of Finn and Amanda walking through Epcot being chased by security and looking at Wayne fades to a tear slowly falling down Amanda's cheek_

The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph:_ Wanda is looking at photo album filled with pictures of her with Wayne_

And hold you in my heart forever: _Wanda comes across a picture that seems to be fairly recent of her hugging Wayne and kissing him on the cheek_

I'll always remember you:_ A tear falls on the page_

Na Na Na Na… _We see each of the faces individually with a tear falling down their cheek_

_As music fades out Finn arrives in the nemo lounge, scene continues as written in book._

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Let me know in a review. I nearly cried reading this in the book and I think that if this was how it were to play out in a movie, many people in the theater would cry. Do you guys agree? Again, let me know in your review. Bye!**

** -Kingdomkeepers365**


End file.
